


Guns N Roses 枪与玫瑰

by StarkRogers_1314



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers_1314/pseuds/StarkRogers_1314
Summary: 关于《重逢》之后的故事私设无数图个爽人不开车那还是人嘛强强cp真香啊
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe & Jesse McCree, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree
Kudos: 10
Collections: Little collection for Overwatch Fandom





	Guns N Roses 枪与玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：  
> 麦爹和艾什的爱情就像枪火中开出的玫瑰，于是就用“枪与玫瑰”作为篇名了。听枪花乐队的November Rain的时候觉得这完完全全就是他们，压抑着一直没有承认的爱，但是又切切实实摆在面前。一起穿过了无数枪林弹雨，又互相倚靠在墙角疗伤，直到麦爹加入暗影守望，这一切忽然变化。只希望麦爹这次回来后不会再离开，至少在这个故事里。

Chapter.1

When I look into your eyes  
当我望着你的双眼  
I can see a love restrained  
我看见了被压抑的爱  
But darlin' when I hold you  
但是，亲爱的，当我拥抱着你  
Don't you know I feel the same  
你是否知道我也有同样的感觉  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
因为，任何事情皆非永恒  
And we both know hearts can change  
我们明白心都会变  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
坚持自我并不容易  
In the cold November rain  
在这冰冷的十一月的雨中  
We've been through this such a long long time  
我俩已经历过很久很久  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
只为了袪除这伤痛  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
恋人们来来去去  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
没有人能确信今天谁将放手  
Walking away  
谁将离去  
If we could take the time to lay it on the line  
如果我们能把握时间 回归正途  
I could rest my head  
我就能放下心  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
只要明白你是我的  
All mine  
完完全全的属于我  
So if you want to love me  
如果你想爱我  
then darlin' don't refrain  
亲爱的，别压抑自己  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
我将不再远走  
——November Rain  
Guns N Roses

“麦克雷，我要修好鲍勃，再把你另一条胳膊也卸下来！”牛仔骑着摩托扬长而去，丝毫没有理会少女的尖喊。女孩歇斯底里的喊叫在西部的风沙中飘远。  


“嘿，鲍勃，你看什么看。”艾什的双手还被绑着，愤愤地打掉了鲍勃的帽子，又泄气地躺倒，心里暗骂着那个该死的牛仔：抢了她的货也就罢，还刮跑了她最爱的一顶牛仔帽，害得她现在得直面十二点刺目的阳光。  


“开这么快，要撞死才好。”艾什诅咒道，但又忍不住心疼自己的车。忽然她像想到什么似的，狠狠地跺了跺脚，吓得鲍勃发了发抖，又流下一滴机油。“该死的，照片。”她的仪表盘上还贴着她和麦克雷的合照，撕了又修好的，足够她丢一百次人了。她不喜欢别人知道她的想法，更别说让一个拒绝了她背叛了她的人知道她内心最口是心非的秘密。艾什脸红了，懊恼地想用帽子罩住通红的脸，伸手掏了一下意识到帽子早被吹走了，又在心中骂了死牛仔数遍。

  


运载车似乎偏离了原定的轨道，艾什不知道它要驶向哪里。性格的高傲叫她拉鲍勃跳车，毕竟她闯荡这么久还是头一回这么狼狈的被捆着像个俘虏。但理智告诉她这种叫天不应，叫地地不灵的时候下车去和风滚草作伴实在不是什么聪明的事儿。她悲哀地发觉自己竟然把全部的希望都押在了麦克雷会回来找她上，即使很明显的，麦克雷刚刚才丢下她。  


运载车还在慢慢悠悠地行驶，艾什感到无事可做，这是个不错的可以充分思考的机会，她得好好想想麦克雷从她手里抢走的到底是什么东西。一个智械？他要这个做什么？据她所知，麦克雷在暗影守望的日常就是揍智械，难道他退休太久，皮痒痒了想揍个智械玩玩？不不不，应该不会这么无聊，可况那个智械看着还是个正经公司出品的高级货，不像是麦克雷揍得起揍得动的。她摇了摇头，又觉得关心这些做什么，抢都被抢了还和她有什么关系。一个声音在她心底尖叫着“他抢走的是你的心！是你的心！”艾什感觉自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“屁，他抢的顶多是我心爱的摩托！”她朝心底的声音反驳。运载车拐了个弯，出现了一条小路和稀稀拉拉的居民区。  


路口的立牌在西部的狂风中摇摇欲坠，依稀可辨上面的“68号公路”。运载车七扭八拐进入了一条小道，不久在一栋小公寓前停下。  


公寓的门虚掩着，艾什跳下车，试探着推开门朝里张了张望。客厅的布置简单，一张贵妃椅，一个衣架，一张茶几，茶几上什么也没有，显然公寓的主人不常来。当目光扫过衣架的时候，艾什怔住了。阳光透过密密的百叶窗，撒在火红的披风上，一件就是化成灰了艾什也认得出的披风，属于那个化成灰了她也认得出的牛仔。

“啊！”艾什尖叫，她感到暗处有人扑向她，烟草味的吻覆盖了她余下的尖叫。粗硬的胡子有些扎人，但不及麦克雷的吻来得磨人。他咬住艾什的下唇轻柔厮磨，舌头撬开她的贝齿进入攻城略池，生着粗粝枪茧的右手摩挲着她细嫩的脖颈，夺走她周围所有氧气。艾什忍不住发出一声嘤咛，随及回过神来，用力将麦克雷推开，两人的嘴角还挂着暧昧的银丝，艾什羞赧又恼怒地别过头。

“这就是你的待客之道吗，麦克雷？”让运载车带她来这里？看着似乎是他藏身的地方。哈，68号公路，离她的66号公路是多近，他没让她知道他在这儿，也不曾来找过她，即使守望都已经解散这么久了，他也保持着良好的叛徒作风，好像死局帮和她确实是他人生的污点需要远离一样。可他又强吻了她，占了她的便宜。艾什感到气愤和悲哀，愤怒地瞪着他。反观麦克雷，却还是那副玩世不恭，有恃无恐的样子，甚至还擦了擦嘴角的口红印，仿佛在强调他们刚刚激吻了一番的事实。

“我当然知道要先请客人参观一番，但是比起卧室的床，我想参观这张贵妃椅更有意义。”麦克雷的嘴角勾起性感的弧度，以往他露出这个表情的时候，马上他们就要在贵妃椅上发生些什么了。“这顶多是张高仿罢了，”真正的那张还在艾什的公寓里，比起这张也更软更舒适，“我也不明白你想强调什么。”艾什挑挑眉，挑衅地看着他，起码气势上不能输。麦克雷笑出了声，胸膛随着呼吸起伏，他只穿了一件单衣。“哦艾什，你都明白我在强调了，当然也明白我强调的内容。”他眼睛微眯，很享受艾什此刻的吃瘪。

“我想你大概更愿意先叙旧一番？”麦克雷选择调整战术，逗艾什玩确实很有趣，可他并不想真把她惹急了。没关系，他等这一刻重逢已经很久了，不差这一时半会。见艾什并没有要回答他的意思，麦克雷只好自己找话题，“鲍勃最近好吗？”。说完他就觉得自己是傻逼，一小时前他才拆了鲍勃的脑袋。果不其然，艾什看向他的眼神里充满了疑惑和，他没看错吧，是可怜。“怎么，守望是不允许成员外出泡妞吗？”艾什感觉自己扳回了一局，语气里透露出浓浓的嘲讽，“死局帮曾经的情圣，西部妇女之友，杰西·麦克雷，居然用这么老套的方式和我搭讪？”

牛仔很快调整了自己的状态，不管是二十年前的毛头小子，还是现在的成熟男人，艾什总能影响到他。他知道自己不管多少次面对艾什，都会像一个第一次恋爱的愣头青，与其装酷吸引艾什，不如大大方方表露自己的真心。

“你想听真心话吗？”麦克雷没有等艾什回答，弯腰贴近她，“因为我心里一直住着一位姑娘，我不想让她心伤，她笑我表现得像个呆子，可我也甘之如饴。”艾什没有说话，垂下了眼。“我知道你也想我，艾什。”

牛仔双手环上了她的腰，炽热的鼻息喷洒在她的颈上，他们这样拥抱了一会，艾什没有抵抗他。他去吻艾什的唇，不同于刚刚的霸道，这个吻很绵长。他们摩挲着对方的嘴唇，撬开牙关一阵缠绵，彼此的呼吸都急促了起来。

“帮我把手解开。”艾什推了推麦克雷，被掌控的感觉不好，她想拿回一点主动权。麦克雷笑着吻她道：“你之前才说要剁了我另一只手，我怕给你解开给我招麻烦。”艾什恼怒地揍了他一拳，“滚开！”麦克雷笑得更大声了，解开绳子的手指都在发抖，于是又挨了艾什一脚。

他们抱着躺倒在贵妃椅上。麦克雷在亲吻艾什的脖颈，红色的领带被扯开，衬衫的扣子也已不在原位，双手在玉体上四处游走，细密的吻和冰冷的金属引来艾什的一阵颤抖。“麦克雷……”艾什的声线已经染上了情欲。“杰西。”麦克雷纠正道，伸手解开艾什的皮带，金属臂朝私密处探去。他承认，这是他的一点恶趣味，他很好奇被冷冰冰的金属侵犯会让艾什有什么反应。“唔……杰西，换一只手…冷…”陌生而异样的感觉让她很不好受，她不喜欢这种未知的感觉，让她觉得很危险。“别急，你会喜欢的。”这点麦克雷可以肯定。即使分别了这么久，麦克雷对艾什的身体仍旧轻车熟路。他毫不费力地就找到了私密处的入口，伸出一根手指轻轻刺探，这让艾什又是一阵颤抖，泄出一串妩媚的呻吟。  


多年的特工经验让麦克雷的听觉变得敏锐，他可以听到艾什的小穴已经传出了轻微的水声，他知道她已经差不多准备好了。尽管下身的肉茎已经胀得发疼，他还是坚决要先给艾什好好扩张，重逢的第一次，他得留个体贴的好印象。

探入中指轻轻抽插，虽然机械臂没有知觉，但指节弓起的时候麦克雷还是感到了压力。艾什的小穴还是那么紧室，这极大地满足了他男人的自尊心。“艾什宝贝的小穴好紧，是一直在为我守身吗？”麦克雷恶趣味地逗她。“哈啊，”情欲的刺激下，艾什的话语都是断断续续的，“你也配，呃”。麦克雷习惯了她什么都要争他一头，料到了她会反驳，他也不气恼，继续逗她，“那看来你的男伴都不太行啊，这张淫荡的小嘴好像没被喂饱呢，吸我吸得好用力。”边说边寻找着最敏感的那一点。“唔呃，我可以，呃，永葆青春，但你，唔，不知道还，啊哈，及不及当年勇呢啊呃，唔，别，呜呜，啊……”艾什狠话还没放完就被麦克雷激得溃不成军。金属手指狠狠地碾过最敏感的一点，一指还不够，麦克雷又加入一指，轮番玩弄着她的敏感点。情潮来得迅猛而汹涌，打得艾什猝不及防，连呻吟都变得支离破碎，只剩下咿咿呀呀的叫唤和靠着最后的意志骂他的几个残缺的“混蛋”。艾什的脸上已是一片潮红，连带着还有想躲进地洞的羞愧，她还没等到放完狠话就被麦克雷激得节节败退，这比被麦克雷绑了还丢人。“嗯啊，唔，呃啊，啊哈，嗯，慢点，慢点……”艾什真没想到自己居然会向麦克雷求饶，快感堆积得太快她就要受不住了，尾椎已经传来一阵酥麻，她就要高潮了。只消一句话的功夫，麦克雷就能让她缴械，该死的金属臂，比死牛仔的“午时已到”还过分。“求你了，杰西，呜呜，慢点啊，啊啊，唔嗯啊啊啊！”牛仔当然不会答应她的要求，性爱指南第一条：女方说不要就是要。麦克雷加快了手上的动作，大力进出抽插，还恶意勾弄嫩穴的软肉，搅起淫靡的水声。“啊啊啊！不行了，呜呜要去了，嗯啊杰西不要呃啊啊啊！”艾什抓着麦克雷的脊背，尖叫着泄了身，小穴剧烈地痉挛，收缩，吐出一波又一波淫水，淫荡地挽留麦克雷向外抽出的手指，挂在腰上的美腿难以自控地颤抖着，艾什甚至只能抽泣了。

“呜呜呜，混蛋麦克雷，我要把你的第三条腿也一起打断，呜呜呜……”艾什还在试图撑起气势，但是软糯的啜泣和欲拒还迎的推搡让她的话没有一点说服力。“两根手指你就受不了了，确定要把我的肉棒也换成效率更高的？你能禁得住我就不介意哦。”麦克雷逗她，换来她几句“混蛋”和撕咬。

麦克雷感觉自己的下身被眼前玉体横陈的淫靡景象刺激得要爆炸，他火速扯开自己的皮带放出蓄势待发的肉茎，压抑了太久让肉茎的顶端已经冒出了一点白浊。他用手掬了一把艾什的淫液，将自己的肉棒润湿，扶住对准了还在收缩的小穴。艾什被穴口传来的炙热吓到了，急忙想推开他。“呜呜不要了杰西，再让我休息下，我还没准备好，呜呜……”麦克雷吻吻她的脸颊，没有停止身下的进入，“抱歉了宝贝，可是它等不了了，你忍下委屈吧。”胯下一用力，借着蜜液的润滑整个埋进了小穴。“啊呜”“呃啊”两人同时发出了一声呻吟。麦克雷开始缓缓挺动，惹来艾什的一阵哭泣。

贵妃椅太小，传教式不方便麦克雷动作，他把艾什抱起，让她跨坐在他腿上，左手抬起她的臀部让分身稍稍抽出，右手又握着艾什的腰肢将她按下。借着艾什身体的重量，肉棒的顶端每每到达穴道的最深处。被贯穿的错觉让艾什害怕，紧室的小穴艰难地吞吐巨物，压迫感足够逼得她呻吟，龟头碾过敏感点的快感让她止不住哭泣。麦克雷大开大合的操着她，咕叽咕叽的水声在狭小的空间里回响，不停地提醒艾什她的身体是多么敏感淫荡。身体和心理的双重刺激让艾什溃不成军，不得不承认，纵然他们阔别数年，纵然她心里对麦克雷有恨，可她的身体仍旧对麦克雷的肉棒欲求不满，他们确实契合得天衣无缝。

“轻点，呃，杰西，轻点……”艾什被操得眼前发白，不住地向麦克雷求饶。快感累积得太快，刚刚高潮过的小穴敏感脆弱，她不想又这么快就丢盔弃甲。“好的宝贝，都依你。”麦克雷答应得好听，可是身下却不是这么做的。他确实有轻点，但是是尽根埋在深处小幅度地快速挺动。艾什感到自己被捅穿了，好像有人拿着针对着她脊椎上掌控性爱快感的神经直接戳刺。麦克雷的肉棒像是要把她的脑浆都顶出来，如山崩倒的快感逼得她脚背都绷直了，脚趾用力蜷曲差点把椅子抓破。

“混蛋，呃啊，轻点，不是叫你这么深的呜呜呜……”艾什的小穴开始缩紧，尾椎又是一阵酥麻，她快要高潮了。可麦克雷忽然使坏将肉棒退了出去，只留一个龟头在穴口轻轻戳刺，每每快蹭到敏感点了就马上退出。艾什就要到达顶峰了却被麦克雷恶意拽下，小穴的空虚要把她逼疯了，她用指甲抓着麦克雷的背，尖叫着骂他。

麦克雷却摆出一副受害者的神情，委屈地撇嘴，“不是都按你的要求做了吗？为什么不满意还骂我啊……”艾什此刻真的想杀了他，这种时候还和她玩文字游戏，欺负她就这么好玩吗。“麦克雷，别闹了！”她气到喊他的姓。可麦克雷还是一副不知情的样子，气得她牙痒痒。

“杰西·麦克雷，我命令你用力操我！”  
“遵命，老大！”

接到命令的麦克雷立马恢复了原先的大操大干，肉棒退到穴口再狠狠顶进最深处。握着艾什的腰向下按同时向上顶胯，像是要把自己完全嵌进艾什的肉穴里。逗弄艾什固然有趣，但清汤寡水的厮磨也让他憋得难受，要不是艾什投降了要他操她，不然可能先把持不住的就是他。

硕大的龟头碾过敏感点，几乎是同时的，艾什哭叫了出来，“操你的，操你的啊，麦克雷，呜呜呜……”。他不是每下都退到穴口再操到最深处把她无情贯穿，就是抵着她最敏感的那一点死死研磨，快感剧烈到让她害怕。艾什伏在麦克雷肩头不住的喘气，她能感受到自己的心脏在砰砰跳动，她的脑袋因为缺氧有些晕乎乎的，可无论她怎么用力呼吸，这接近窒息的快感都没有一丝缓解。她是真的害怕了，她怀疑自己会不会被麦克雷给操死。被讨厌的叛徒给操死，简直不能更丢人了。  


艾什一手抓着他的肩，另一只手用力捶打他。她不知道自己是上面哭得更厉害还是下面，她能尝到自己咸咸的泪水，腿间也已一片泥泞，她出了很多汗，和淫液混在一起，散发着荷尔蒙淫靡的味道。腿根已经在打颤了，快感对她来说实在是太过载了，不发泄出去也许她就要欲火焚身而亡。

穴道开始收缩，绞得麦克雷难以动弹，但他还是保持原来的频率操弄着她。他知道艾什就要到了，但他不打算和她一起，他还没有操够。他的单衣已经完全湿了，混着艾什的泪水、淫液，和他们俩人的汗。褪了一半的裤子也被艾什的淫水搞得一塌糊涂，地板上也已经积了小小一摊水液。麦克雷很满意艾什的反应，因为他而崩溃，因为他而丢盔弃甲，因为他而呻吟连连，她的一切反应都满足了他男人的自尊心。他知道此刻艾什能想到的只有他，还有那根操得她欲仙欲死，灵魂出窍的大肉棒。  


艾什的腿绷直了，她尖叫了起来，穴道剧烈地抽搐、痉挛、收缩，热流奔涌而出，浇的麦克雷差点缴械。她高潮了，可是麦克雷并没有放过她。此刻的小穴每一处都是敏感点，随便一点摩擦就够要命，穴肉因为痉挛性的收缩而紧紧吸附着麦克雷的肉棒，贪婪地吮吸着他的龟头，热流因为持续的剧烈的操动而不断涌出。这大概是艾什人生中最长的一次高潮，很久麦克雷才放过了她，终于肯放慢速度，只浅浅地抽插。小穴的水止不住，艾什觉得自己就像是一个坏掉的水龙头。  


“杰西，”她被满足了一番，终于肯叫麦克雷的名字，因为呻吟太久嗓音还有些沙哑，像用羽毛在麦克雷心上挠痒痒，“杰西，我好渴……”她确实渴了，刚才一番激烈的性爱害得她流失了好多水分，她感觉自己的嗓子快着火了。“杰西，我想喝水。”  


这样的服软让麦克雷很受用。“抱紧我。”麦克雷托着艾什的臀部站起走向厨房，还埋在小穴里的肉棒因为步伐的摆动随机向四处戳动，惹来艾什的不住呻吟。  


臀部接触到了冰凉的大理石台面，刺激得艾什一个瑟缩，发出了一声嘤咛。麦克雷拿起手边的一个玻璃杯，里面盛着半杯波尔多红酒。他并不嗜红酒，但他觉得红酒很衬艾什。每次摇晃酒杯，他都能从鲜红的酒液里看到艾什，看到她那双赤红的眼睛，她和红酒一样，高贵，醉人。

“杰西……”艾什呼唤着麦克雷的名字。

“嗯。”麦克雷举起酒杯，没有递到艾什嘴边，而是自己喝了一口。他俯身低头，贴上艾什的唇，把口中的酒液渡给她。艾什来不及下咽，红酒沿着嘴角流了下来，深红的酒液映衬迷醉的火红双眸，在雪白的皮肤上无比惹眼，她像蛊惑人心的女巫，而麦克雷就是她的俘虏。  


麦克雷舔去艾什嘴角的酒液，下身再度摆动，惹来艾什一阵娇喘，他感到腰上的双腿收紧了，便挺动得更加卖力，像是要榨出艾什最后一丝呻吟。“呜呜怎么又开始了……让我休息一下呜呜……”艾什搂紧麦克雷的脖子，随着他的进犯哭叫颤抖着。

经历了两次高潮，艾什的小穴依旧紧室，但是变得湿湿滑滑，又娇又媚，吸引着麦克雷的进入。虽然小穴的主人已经被操得脑袋昏沉，欲哭无泪，只会咿咿呀呀地求饶，可是小穴还是饥渴淫荡，索求着肉棒的侵犯，伴随着抽插愉悦地咕叽作响。

麦克雷又喂给艾什一口酒液，食指和中指搅弄她的舌头。艾什兜不住酒液，红酒又顺着嘴角滑下，呻吟被手指搅弄得破碎。好一会儿麦克雷才大发慈悲地撤出手指，红酒已经流到了艾什的肚脐，鲜红的酒液在雪白的皮肤上很是淫靡，刺激着麦克雷的神经。

啵叽。肉棒离开小穴。麦克雷俯身舔掉艾什肚子上的酒液，再沿着红酒流过的痕迹缓缓向上舔舐。这是折磨，艾什在发抖。湿热的舌头舔过乳房，舌尖绕着乳尖来回打转，艾什缩了缩小穴，只吸进冰凉的空气。她想磨磨腿根，膝盖却被麦克雷按住不能合拢。

“够了杰西，我想要，快进来操我……”艾什哀求着。可麦克雷不为所动，依旧按着他的节奏不紧不慢地舔吻着她的肌肤。终于到了艾什的锁骨，麦克雷却忽然激动得像发了狂。不似之前的舔舐，而是一阵撕咬，像是要印上他的标记。下身再度挺入小穴，大力操干。饥饿许久的小穴立刻热情迎接，柔软的穴肉包裹着粗硬的肉棒，不留一丝空隙。

尖利的犬齿贴上肩胛的皮肤，缓缓厮磨，微微使力，咬破了细腻的肌肤，血液代替酒液在艾什洁白的肌肤上开出艳丽的花。艾什的尖叫也变得难以克制，穴肉被撑开、研磨、贯穿，穴道开始收紧，战栗，双腿不自觉地踢蹬。她在尖叫中高潮了。眼前的世界发白，她现在只能想到那根在她嫩穴里冲刺、破坏，叫她欲仙欲死的肉棒。她潮吹了，热流奔涌而出，浇湿了身下的台面和地板。

麦克雷喘着粗气，发出低低的嘶吼，啃咬着艾什肩窝的皮肤，像野兽要将猎物拆吃下肚。肉棒像着了火似的发烫，胀得巨大，把小穴撑得不能更开。终于一声低吼，灼烫的精液尽数灌进小穴深处。

“我爱你。”麦克雷伏在艾什的耳边说到。  
艾什堪堪从性爱的快感中回神，声音还带着餍足的沙哑。  
“我不信。”


End file.
